


A Hobbit Halloween

by Cheshire_Hearts



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Gen, Halloween, Modern AU, cosplaying, dragon - Freeform, manakete
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:33:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire_Hearts/pseuds/Cheshire_Hearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Halloween and Fíli and Kíli decide to go trick or treating even though Thorin says they are too old. They just watched Kiki’s Delivery Service and are determined to go as Jiji and Kiki for Halloween. Basically their strange adventures on Halloween as a cat and how Kíli fares in a dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kíli's Delivery Service

**Author's Note:**

> I might be making this a series of short stories all about Halloween, I'm going to try to do one a day all Halloween themed...  
> That may or may not happen, but this was inspired by a video in which Kíli is Kiki and Fíli is a cat, so I'm assuming he's Jiji

October had finally come at last and the two brothers could barely contain their excitement at that fact. Halloween had always been their favorite holiday, even if they didn’t get the day off from school they still got free candy, not to mention all of the various parties their friends and family members always threw.

This year was slightly different than the rest, considering the fact that they were currently staying with their uncle while their mother and father were away for some sort of long trip. Neither of the two knew much about it and hadn’t listened very well when Dís explained it to them, they stopped listening as soon as she told them they were staying with Thorin. Everyone in the family knew how much the two looked up to him and how he’d always been their favorite family member even if he tended to be more strict than Dís or their own father. That fact never seemed to change anything for them and they’d spend as much time as they could with Thorin.

They both knew it would take a lot to convince Thorin to let them go Trick or Treating this year since he saw it as a thing for children and since Fíli was 18 and Kíli was 16 they were both way too old in his opinion to participate in that side of the holiday. Aside from that, neither had an idea of what to go as. They normally went as a pair, one year they went as Hikaru and Kaoru and another year they went as Fred and George. It wasn’t always twins either, they had gone as Thor and Loki last year and they were trying their best to come up with new ideas.

“I’ve got nothing.” Fíli muttered as he started up at the ceiling.

“Same, we could watch movies and get an idea maybe?” Kíli offered.

“What movie? We’ve watched all of them, multiple times too and nothing new comes to mind.” Fíli countered.

“True,” the brunet thought for a moment. “Do you still have that list of Studio Ghibli movies we need to watch?”

Fíli turned to look at his younger brother who was leaning against the window seal. A broad smile broke out across his face then. “I still have it, any ideas?”

“Let’s start at the top of the list.” 

It didn’t take long for them to find the list and before they knew it, they were sitting side by side on Fíli’s bed with Kíli’s laptop hooked up to the tv and were streaming Kiki’s Delivery Service. Neither thought much about it; there was little chance that they would use this one and they still had plenty of other Studio Ghibli movies to watch too. 

They hadn’t expected the amount of ‘feels’ they went through; although they should have guessed since it was a SG movie and all of them managed to either make you cry or get very close to crying, even if you’d seen Spirited Away five hundred times. They were curled up and clinging to each other by the ending scenes and that’s how Thorin found them.

He’d given up on knocking the first week of his nephews living with him, they rarely answered for whatever reasons and were never startled when he walked into their rooms. He stood for a moment in the doorway to Fíli’s room as Kíli paused the movie before asking if they wanted food. Both mumbled a ‘yeah, after we’re done’ and Thorin left them without asking any questions as to what they were up to.

After finishing the movie, they sat together for awhile. “Well, what do you think?” Fíli asked quietly before looking at his little brother, who was still staring at the blank tv screen.

“I totally want to be Kiki.” He said and looked over at his brother. Fíli raised an eyebrow at that, but didn’t say anything for a while and Kíli was beginning to think he’d said the wrong thing. Then Fíli grinned.

“You’re going to need a sidekick then.” The two snickered at each other before stretching.Fíli went in search of his laptop while Kíli went to his room to grab his sketch book. He was already thinking of how to design his brother’s costume and he wanted to sketch it out before too many ideas flooded his mind. 

He went back to Fíli’s room to find him browsing fabric sites and other links for cosplay and costuming. He didn’t look up from his screen when Kíli sat next to him. “Got any ideas for me?” He asked absently and Kíli grinned.

“Only a hundred for now, but I think I have a pretty good idea. You’ll need ears, tail, some fur, and definitely claws.” He declared brightly and the blond smirked back at him.

  
  
  


It had been two weeks since they had agreed on going as Kiki and Jiji and they had some how managed to keep their plans from Thorin who was more nosy than they had first thought he was. Then again, they had been relatively quiet about what they were planning to do for Halloween whereas last year they had practically been yelling about how awesome it would be to go as Thor and Loki, so it was understandable why Thorin was curious. It wasn’t like his nephews to stay quiet about their Halloween projects, especially with the 31st being only a few weeks away.

Both Fíli and Kíli had agreed to keep their plans secret, considering the fact the Kíli would be wearing a dress and red ribbon for the night. Fíli almost outright laughed when Thorin told them it was supposed to get really cold around Halloween this year. He could already see his little brother shivering in the lightweight dress and red flats. 

Nevertheless, they kept their costumes a secret from Thorin and merely snickered at him when he got too curious about it. For the most part he just glared at them when they wouldn’t answer and hoped that would be enough. It wasn’t, and he could never catch them when they were working on their projects, which only made him more angry.

Before they knew it, Halloween was only a week away and Kíli was practically bouncing out of control. That was something Thorin was used to seeing and he suddenly had an idea on how to get his nephews to tell him all of their plans for the upcoming week.

It was at dinner that night when he decided to unleash his plan against the two siblings. “So are you doing anything after school this week?” He asked, which made Fíli snort and Kíli roll his eyes.

“Of course we are Thorin, we do have homework still.” Kíli said with a playful roll of his eyes as he shoveled spaghetti into his mouth.

“Remember table manners,” Thorin muttered and Kíli only nodded before forgetting again. “I meant, are you doing anything related to Halloween? Specifically on Halloween.”

“Well, Ori is having a movie marathon this Saturday and then Gimli’s taking us to a haunted house with Legolas and Tauriel.” Fíli said slowly, eyeing his uncle suspiciously. 

“Nothing on the 31st?” He asked and eyed the two. Kíli was still stuffing his face with pasta while Fíli munched on garlic bread.

“None so far.” The blond mumbled.

“That’s good.” Both looked at Thorin suddenly as he smirked. “Bilbo is coming up-”

“Really!” Both screeched cutting him off mid sentence. 

Sighing heavily, Thorin continued. “Yes, he’s coming, and don’t interrupt me again, either of you.” They nodded and he continued. “Anyways, Bilbo is bringing Frodo and three of his friends, they’re a lot younger than you and he wanted to know if you would go trick or treating with them.”

“Are you and him not going if we say yes?” Kíli asked and Thorin sighed.

“No, we’d both be going with you, but the two youngest need to be watched closely, or else they might do something stupid again.” Thorin said as they all finished eating.

“Okay, sounds fine by me.” Kíli said and grinned broadly at his uncle. Fíli nodded quickly as well.

“So what are you two going as? Bilbo really wanted to know.”

Kíli opened his mouth to answer, but his brother flicked a crumb of bread at his head and looked away innocently when both Thorin and his brother glared at him. “What?” he asked and smiled slyly at his uncle. “It’s a secret.” And with that both him and Kíli started giggling at each other. The older male sighed and resigned to not knowing for another week.

  
  
  


“It’s really comfortable though.” Kíli stated as he looked in the mirror at himself.

“Whatever you say, little brother, but I would never walk out of my room wearing a dress.” Fíli stated as he looked at himself.

“Well, I’m obviously braver than you are.” He crossed his arms and glared at his brothers reflection as the older boy snorted.

“Sure, that’s going to disappear as soon as Thorin looks at you.” The blond grinned and fixed his ears again before turning away from the mirror. “Are you ready?” he asked over his shoulder as he searched in his closet for a bag.

“Of course I am! I’m dressed, I have my shoes, by hairs tied up, and my brooms by the door.” He turned away from the mirror and crossed his arms, glaring intensely at his older brother.

“Your glare only makes you look funny when you’re dressed like that.” Fíli said and tried to suppress his laughter. It was almost impossible to with his little brother standing there glaring at him in a dark blue dress that barely reached his knees, red flats, and a bright red ribbon tied on his head. He couldn’t wait to see how everyone else was going to react to this.

“Shut up.” Kíli pouted slightly.

“Alright fine, I’ll stop, but I wonder if Bilbo’s here yet.”

“Probably not, there would be a lot more noise down stairs right?” Kíli asked and walked over to the window just to check the driveway.

“Yeah, four kids would definitely make a lot of noise.” Fíli looked back at the mirror and regarded himself again. Kíli had done a good job of sketching out the outfit and picking the best parts of the ten sketches he’d made. His hair was brushed back out of his face and around the black cat ears, covering the headband base; the fur was only on his outer jacket, almost like a vest; and the sleevelets Kíli had designed started just above his elbows and covered his hands. He wore plain black pants and black boots and couldn’t help but smirk at himself.

“He’s already here!” Kíli exclaimed suddenly and turned back to his older brother suddenly.

“Who?” Fíli asked and looked at his brother questioningly.

“Bilbo! His car’s out there right now!”

“Oh,” the blond responded and looked out the window next to his brother. Sure enough, Bilbo’s car was parked out in the drive next to their uncle’s car. “That’s not good, how can they keep the kids quiet?” He wondered out loud and turned to the door of his room.

The two exited together and Kíli just barely remembered to grab his broomstick before they left the room. The two hurried down the stairs and heard the main tv playing Edward Scissorhands. They exchanged looks before running the rest of the way down the stairs. They peeked around the corner of the living room and saw Thorin and Bilbo curled up on the sofa watching the movie together.

“I thought you were bringing your nephew and his friends?” Fíli said and both turned to look at them after Thorin paused the movie.

“Turn on a light one of you, and what’s this with me bringing Frodo?” Bilbo asked and looked between the hallway and Thorin. Fíli flipped on a light as Thorin answered.

“They wouldn’t tell me what they were planning, so I tricked them into thinking they didn’t have to sneak out again this year.” He said and grinned over at his nephews.

“Well, that was a wonderful idea, but now you got their hopes up to go out and get free candy.” By this time, both Thorin and Bilbo had looked over at the two teens and had fallen completely silent. Bilbo’s mouth hung open slightly as he looked over Kíli and Thorin was completely silent.

“Well, what do you think?” Kíli asked abruptly and walked into the living room to stand in front of his uncle and Bilbo.

“Well, I think it’s quite nice, Kíli!” Bilbo exclaimed and to Fíli’s amusement, Thorin made a strangled noise. Bilbo went to glare at him as Kíli’s face started to fall slightly, but when they all looked over at him they noticed he was suppressing his laughter. Fíli walked over to his younger brother and stared at Thorin.

“Well? What do you think uncle?” Fíli asked and Thorin could barely contain his laughter as the two stood side by side.

“It’s nice,” Thorin chuckled and looked back at his youngest nephew. “What are you dressing as?” He managed to get out.

“Kiki and Jiji from Kiki’s Delivery Services,” The two answer together and Thorin couldn’t contain his laughter any longer, even Bilbo joined in.

“What? Why are you laughing so much?” Fíli demanded and glared at his uncle who could barely breath he was laughing so hard. 

Thorin just started laughing harder at the blond’s question and Bilbo was able to get enough control on his own laughter to answer the brothers’ question. “Kíli is Kiki and Fíli is Jiji, did you two ever stop and realize how close your names are to the characters?” 

The brothers looked at each other as realization dawned on them and they burst out into laughter, causing the two on the sofa to laugh even harder. It took them all a long time to finally calm down before they decided to all just watch the movie together and not go out. It turned out to be one of the most fun Halloweens the four had together.


	2. Smaug, the Magnificent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Bilbo and Thorin are the only ones to enter Erebor and instead of finding a giant fire breathing dragon they find a tall human like creature who declares himself as Smaug. Manakete AU where Smaug accidentally lost his dragonstone and can no longer transform into a dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I saw this wonderful drawing by Bilcrist on Devianart of Smaug in human form and I decided to do this short story, I may add another few chapters and make it its own thing if I feel like it, or if you guys want me too...  
> Here's the link to the picture of Smaug they did: http://brilcrist.deviantart.com/art/Cumbersmaug-Costume-Design-364780958

“It’s this way!” Thorin called over his shoulder to the small Hobbit who was running behind him.

“Do we have to run so fast? I’m done with all this running!” He protested and stopped to catch his breath at the doorway to another twisting tunnel. He was lost. Hopelessly lost actually and the only way he knew they were going in the right direction was because Thorin was leading him and kept reassuring him that the treasury was this way. The original plan of action was to send Bilbo in alone to go scout first, but then they entered the mountain through the secret passage and Thorin realized that the Hobbit would be lost forever if they let him go down there on his own.

After a lot of arguing and yelling, all of which Bilbo stayed out of, it was finally decided that Thorin would go with the Burglar and get him to the treasury and wait for him to return with the Arkenstone. That was taking a lot longer than he had originally thought it would. The path down was longer than he first thought it was and the Hobbit wasn’t as fast as he was, which slowed everything down.

“We can’t take all day and let the dragon know we are here.” He said as he turned back towards Bilbo.

The Hobbit raised a hand before straightening up and looking the Dwarf in the eye. “You running through the halls and shouting at me will let him know where we are long before he smells any of us, that is if he is even still here.” He glared and crossed his arms over his chest.

Thorin glared back at him, but didn’t retort, he knew Bilbo was right, running through stone halls in boots and yelling directions was a sure way to get them noticed by a dragon. “Fine,” he acquiesced and turned on his heel to continue down the long hallway. “We won’t run anymore, but you better hurry up.”

“All right, but I hope you know that finding the Arkenstone isn’t going to be simple.”

“I never said it would be easy, it just stands out from every other stone.” Bilbo rolled his eyes, he was giving up on getting a straight answer or even a description about the stone from Thorin and Balin. It was better to just go with the stupid Dwarves than to argue with them.

So, they walked the rest of the way down into the treasury and came out on the landing that overlooked the main room. Thorin could only stare at it, but Bilbo’s breath caught in his throat as he looked out over it. The first thought that came into his mind was a furious screech of how he was supposed to find one bloody stone in all of that. The second was at the ridiculous portion he was supposed to get for his troubles on the journey, how could you even count all of that? Let alone figure out how much one fourteenth of it was, not only that, but how was he supposed to get all of it back to The Shire?

He shook his head sharply and looked over at Thorin, he was still gazing at all of it with a strange look on his face. Bilbo thought it might be a mix of awe and nostalgia. “Well, you should hide out of the way, I’ll go see if I can find anything at all resembling a stone and hopefully not find a dragon.” He declared and began to walk away when Thorin put out his hand to stop him.

“Wait, I’ll go with you.”

“I thought the whole point of me being here was so that I would go and look for the stone so that the dragon would not smell Dwarf! If you’re going, then why am I even here!”

“Quiet, someone needs to help you find the stone in here.” Bilbo was about to protest, but Thorin was already making his way down the stairs towards the mounds of gold and gems. Bilbo let out an angry noise and followed after the Dwarf king, mumbling under his breath the entire way about stubborn Dwarves.

When they finally found the ground they looked around again. “Maybe it would have been easier on top of the gold to look for it.” The Hobbit muttered looking up at the mounds of gold that towered over them. He was suddenly afraid of the mounds coming down on top of them and burying them alive, then again he was sure Thorin would love that idea.

“We’d make too much noise that way, he’d hear us instantly.”

“Well, you would make a lot of noise, but I wouldn’t.” Bilbo said indignantly and Thorin didn’t even bother with replying to the fussy Hobbit, he was too distracted.

They searched and searched until Bilbo began to complain loudly about how stupid it was to look for a single stone amongst the entire wealth of Erebor, which was a lot more than he had originally thought it was. Thorin couldn’t really argue with that logic and agreed that they could go to a different level of the treasury to rest and look from a different angle. They started back the way they came and went up to one of the overlooks where Bilbo dropped down and muttered about sore feet and stupid piles of gold. Thorin did his best to block out the mumblings of the Hobbit as he looked around.

He waited a few more minutes before turning back to Bilbo. “Let’s search over there,” he pointed towards another staircase on the other side of the platform. Bilbo grumbled but agreed since he couldn’t really argue with the Dwarf at this point. They went back down into the maze that was now Erebor’s treasury and began to search again.

The Burglar had all but given up on finding the Arkenstone when a glint caught his eye. He wasn’t one for liking treasure, but there was something about the shimmer that made him turn around and walk towards it. Thorin noticed and followed him towards whatever the thing was. He was sure that it wasn’t the Arkenstone, but he was still just as curious as the Hobbit was to see what it actually was.

Bilbo reached down and pulled the stone from under the mounds of gold. It was smooth and perfectly round in his hand with a blue-green hue that was very similar to the walls of Erebor. He turned it over and around looking at it for a moment longer.

“What is it?” He finally asked, looking over his shoulder at Thorin. The Dwarf shrugged and turned away.

“It isn’t the Arkenstone. Leave it, we’ll continue our search over here.” He called over his shoulder and disappeared behind another mound of treasure. Bilbo sighed heavily but slipped the stone in his pocket, maybe Gloin or Balin would know what it was. He followed after Thorin quickly and they continued to look for the damned stone and Bilbo kept getting more and more frustrated at the whole endeavour.

Even Thorin was starting to lose hope when a bright white glow caught both of their attentions. They turned around and walked as quickly as they dared towards the glow only to find that it was Mythril circlet sitting amidst white gems, all of which Thorin declared where nothing more than simple white jewels and not the Arkenstone. They were about to leave and climb the stairs when there was the sudden and very loud shifting of a mound of treasure. Both froze where they were and turned to look in the direction the noise had come from. It was somewhere past where they had found the Mythril circlet.

“I can smell you,” a deep voice rumbled from the other side of the room. “Where are you hiding, Dwarf? And who did you bring with you, hmm? I don’t recall smelling his kind before.”

“Go,” Thorin whispered quickly before both turned and ran for the stairs. Behind them the rush and clang of falling gold could be heard followed by the flurry of wings beating against the air.

“You can not escape me, Dwarf!” The dragon roared loudly behind them as they reached the stairs.

“Quickly, Bilbo!” Thorin yelled and pushed the Hobbit in front of him roughly. They ran up the flight of stairs as the sound of rushing wings caught up to them. Thorin was knocked to the ground by the dragon’s tail and Bilbo was thrown aside by its wings. There was a flurry of sound and wind as the creature settled in between the Dwarf and Hobbit, collecting its wings. Thorin looked up first and stared at the thing in front of him for a moment. He was trying to think of something to say, but Bilbo beat him to it.

“I thought you were supposed to be a dragon.” He muttered as he looked up at the tall human with pitch black hair and crimson wings.

“I am a dragon,” The voice sounded too deep as it rumbled out of the creatures throat.

“Then why do you look like a Man?” Thorin asked and managed to stand up. He drew his sword and Smaug raised an eyebrow at him.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t Oakenshield himself.” He smirked and a small fang peaked out from under his upper lip. “I wasn’t expecting you to come here yourself,” his eyes scanned the Dwarrow before he turned away and looked at the other person who had come down into the treasury. “And what do we have here?”

Bilbo looked up at him as he pushed himself off of the ground. His black hair was slightly curly around his forehead but the rest was tied up and fell over one of his shoulders; a golden clasp held the long strands together. Red scales framed the side of his face and his eyes were amber and snake like. Bilbo shivered and looked around for a second before looking back at the imposing being. His ears were long and pointed with many gold and silver earrings and chains hanging from them and his crimson jacket was encrusted with gold. Under it, Bilbo could see scales trailing up his sides and down into the black pants he wore.

“I’m Bilbo Baggins, from The Shire,” he managed to squeak with only a slight stutter and tremor. Smaug grinned widely at that, his long, crimson scaled tail shifted, the spikes rattling against each other at the slight movement and the gold dust on them catching the faint light in the treasury.

“How interesting, and what are you?” He asked in his deep voice, taking a step closer to the Hobbit. It was then that Bilbo realized the pants only went to his knees and above the cut off on each leg was a thick set of cuisse made of solid gold that ended in a sharp point. Below that, his legs were scaled and his feet were definitely those of a dragon; three toes in front with large claws and one behind his heel with a smaller claw. Even his feet were adorned with golden armour and his tail also had golden rings around parts of it.

“I’m a Hobbit,” Bilbo managed to squeak out as he stood and stumbled back from the dragon.

“I’ve never heard of your kind before.” Smaug declared and cocked his head to the side slightly as he stepped closer to the tiny creature. He readjusted his wings as he stepped closer and flicked out his tail at Thorin as the Dwarf attempted to charge him. He spun to face the Dwarf who was already getting back on his feet. “Did you think you could kill me while I’m in this form?” He snarled and walked towards Thorin.

“Wait!” Bilbo cried catching both of their attentions. He had taken a step forward and had drawn his sword. Smaug looked at the little Hobbit and its little sword before chuckling.

“Trying to be brave now, are we? It won’t work you know, you’re much too small, your blad would break on my scales, so would yours, Oakenshield.” He looked behind him at the dark haired Dwarf. “What is it you want,” he asked and turned back towards the Hobbit.

“Why aren’t you a dragon?”

“I am a dragon,” Smaug said with a snarl.

“No, what I meant was: Why don’t you look like a dragon?” Bilbo stammered out and kept his sword pointed at Smaug as he gulped nervously.

“A good question, it’s tiring work and takes a lot of food, that and it requires a special stone.”

“A stone?” Bilbo voiced and thought of the cool, smooth stone in his pocket next to the ring. Thorin made eye contact with Bilbo for a second before the Hobbit looked back at the dragon.

“Yes a small one, greenish-blue in color and relatively insignificant in this mass of treasure. I lost it a while ago and can’t seem to find it. Not like I care or anything, I only use it when I hunt.” He grinned suddenly and looked at the Hobbit. “Although, I’m beginning to see that I do not even need it to hunt with.” He snarled out the last part and Bilbo felt his blood run cold at the look in the dragon’s eyes.

“Enough!” Thorin yelled and Smaug turned to him quickly. “We have come only for the Arkenstone-”

“You think I don’t know that!” Smaug cut him off with an angered roar. “You don’t think I can’t see what you are doing? You’ve come to take it all from me, I will not let you have it!” He yelled and looked between them wildly while stepping back and away from them.

“Please, calm down.” Bilbo pleaded, sheathing his sword and putting his hands up. “We mean you no harm, oh Smaug the Magnificent.” The dragon looked at him warily and then looked back at Thorin who cast his gaze at Bilbo. The look on the Burglar’s face was pleading so the Dwarf threw down his sword angrily before turning back to Smaug.

“Do you think surrender and flattery will work on me.” He said icily, fixing his gaze on Bilbo.

“Certainly not, but maybe this will?” And with that, Bilbo pulled the small stone from his pocket and showed it to the dragon. Smaug’s eyes widened and he stepped forward but Bilbo shuffled back a few feet quickly. “No, I’ll throw it back into the thickest part of the treasure if you take another step towards me.” Bilbo said suddenly and quite bravely.

The dragon grinned at him. “Then what would you have left to bargain with?” He asked and chuckled at the look on the Hobbits face.

“We’ll trade you,” Thorin spoke up and took a few steps towards Bilbo. “Your stone for the Arkenstone.”

“Do you really think I’d give you the Arkenstone? Do you really think I’m that stupid, Dwarf? I know what you would do with it, you would gather armies and try to take back the mountain, but it isn’t yours anymore.” With that he drew himself up and raised his wings high above his head. “I am King Under the Mountain.”

Bilbo trembled at his voice and Thorin glared intently at the creature. “We would only ask for your protection and aid,” Bilbo spoke up suddenly, his voice trembling slightly. Both dragon and Dwarf looked over at the little Hobbit.

“What do you mean by that?” Smaug asked, and to his surprise, Bilbo stood tall and walked right up to him.

“What I mean is this: I give you the stone back and in return for my kindness you allow the Dwarves to return and live in their home and rebuild Erebor to its former glory.” Thorin opened his mouth to speak but Bilbo silenced him with a quick glare.

Smaug looked between them curiously, he had never thought the little Hobbit to be this brave, nor did he ever think the great Thorin Oakenshield would be silenced with only a little glare. “And why would I agree to this?” He asked, ignoring the Dwarf completely so he could look down at the Hobbit.

“Well, for one thing,you would get your stone back, you would also be allowed to stay here in the treasury. Not to mention, if the Dwarves returned to Erebor they would begin to mine again and could make you things as tribute for your benevolence. Sure you wouldn’t get to keep all the gold in here currently, but you could have better things, your own treasury with crowns and armor and whatever jewels you wanted all for yourself.” Bilbo spoke without a tremor or a stammer in his voice, something of which he was very proud of.

“You talk well, Little One,” and then he turned towards the Dwarf King. “And what do you say to this, Oakenshield?”

Thorin didn’t answer right away, but looked between Smaug and Bilbo before he growled out, “we would be grateful for your assistance.” Smaug smirked at the boiling rage painted on the Dwarf’s face.

“And would you be here as well, Dear Little Hobbit?” Smaug drawled, completely ignoring the way Thorin flinched at the titles he gave Bilbo.

Bilbo seemed to be slightly taken aback by the question and the titles the dragon used and managed to stammer out a coherent sentence. “Well, yes, yes I suppose I’d be here for some time.”

“Some time? You do not plan on staying long?” The dragon asked cocking his head to the side again.

“Well, I still need to go home, back to Bag End to settled a few things, I suppose I could stay until the end of Winter and then go back to straighten things out there.”

“Then you would be back?” The dragon asked and moved a little closer to the fair haired Hobbit.

“Well, yes I would be back, but I don’t know how long I would be gone for or if I would stay in Erebor for a long time. We’ll have to figure it out when we get there I suppose.” Bilbo replied and much to his surprise Smaug reached out and covered his hand with one of his own. Bilbo flinched at the feeling of the smooth scales that covered the dragons hands around the base of his fingers down to his claws that had been laid gently against his soft skin.

“I will accept your generous offer.” He smiled at the Hobbit before turning back to the Dwarf. Bilbo noticed he had left the stone in his hand. “Now, I doubt it is just you and Bilbo, why don’t you go and fetch your other companions and bring them down here, we shall discuss the arrangements and agreements today.”

Thorin gave a curt nod and looked at Bilbo. There was no way he was leaving the Hobbit down here with the dragon. “Come on Bilbo, they will never come down unless you are with me to explain this.” The Dwarf grumbled and Bilbo nodded before following him towards the hallway that lead to the secret passage.

He stopped in the doorway and looked back at the dragon. He bowed slightly and then raced off after Thorin who was grumbling about ridiculous Hobbits and their plans. Smaug smirked at the receding back of the small creature. This was going to be a fun year, he was sure of that, and it would be a bonus to get back his Dragonstone.

 

 

 

 


	3. Pumpkin Spice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fíli wakes up Kíli by laying on top of him and declaring the house smells like fall. Kíli doesn't want to get up until Fíli convinces him Bilbo is probably making breakfast. They go down to find bacon and pumpkin spice pancakes and muffins. Thorin has his mouth stuffed with food. Maple syrup is involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea that Thorin has an obsession with maple syrup...

The entire hallway smelt like pumpkins and spice. In other words, the hallway was basically what Fall and October was supposed to smell like. It made my hungry stomach growl as I rubbed at my eyes. It was definitely time to get Kee up and head downstairs in search of food or else I might die of hunger.

    I walked down to his door and pushed it open standing in the doorway for a second looking at the mess of dark brown hair that was supposed to be my little brother. Sighing, I walked up to the edge of his bed, avoiding all his art supplies that littered the floor. I could wake him like any normal sibling, but that wouldn’t be fun. I bent my knees and launched myself onto the bed, landing right on top of my baby brother.

    He groaned and attempted to wiggle out from under me but failed miserably. When he couldn’t he gave up with an angered growl and burrowed further under his pillows and blankets. Even I had to admit my brother was a little bit cute when slept, but only when he wasn’t drooling.

    “Kee! You gotta get up! The entire house smells like Fall.” I said trying to sound wistful and not like I’d just dragged myself out of bed and down the hallway.

    “Go away I’m sleeping,” was his muffled reply. At least that’s what it sounded like, I couldn’t be certain though.

    “Oh, come on Kee! It smells like pumpkins and everything Fall related. Their might be breakfast waiting.” Food always worked on him.

    He came out of hiding under his pillows and blankets and looked at me sleepily, rubbing at his eyes. “It’s Autumn, of course it smells like Autumn.” He deadpanned.

    “Yeah, but food.” I countered.

    “This happened last week and we got excited about breakfast and it turned out uncle burnt toast and lit a candle that smelt like Pumpkin Spice Lattes.” He whined and twisted out from under me. “That and you’re fat, don’t keep laying on me Fee.”

    I rolled my eyes at him. “Yeah, but that was a week ago. I think I heard Bilbo and uncle talking about Bilbo coming over and something about breakfast.” Kíli instantly sat up, eyes wide. “And don’t call me fat, I’m only a few pounds heavier than you cause I work out.” I mumbled and tried not to laugh at the chunk of hair stuck to his cheek. He had definitely been drooling last night.

    “Bilbo’s over?”

    “Possibly, which means…” I trailed off and watched his face light up as he put the pieces together.

    “Edible food!” He nearly shrieked and was about to leap out of his bed and race down the hall before I reached out and pulled the hair away from his cheek. He froze and looked at me. “Thanks,” he grinned and was throwing the covers off and jumping out of bed. I shrugged and rolled my eyes at him before following after him.

    We both ran down stairs together and the smell got even better. This was definitely not a candle. They didn’t make candles that strong, unless Thorin had like five going at the same time.

    We reached the kitchen together in time to catch Bilbo scolding Thorin about stuffing his face full of pancakes. Kíli and I stared at our uncle’s wide eyes as he looked at us. Bilbo had his mouth open and a spatula raised, looking like he was about to continue on with his scolding, but then he saw us. He smiled and lowered the spatula as our uncle tried to swallow whatever was in his mouth and not look like a complete idiot, or a hamster. A really fluffy black hamster with a silky mane and what was probably maple syrup on his face.

    “Boys! You’re just in time for breakfast, I thought Thorin was going to eat it all, but it looks like you made it.” Bilbo said before turning back to the stove and pouring what looked like pancake mix onto a pan.

    Kíli grinned and took a seat next to Thorin, I followed close behind him and snagged two muffins on my way from the kitchen counter. It was definitely maple syrup he had on his face, but he didn’t seem to notice so I also grabbed a few napkins.

    “What’s for breakfast?” Kee asked as if it wasn’t obvious already. I handed Thorin the napkins and he smiled at me.

    “Oh just Pumpkin Spice pancakes and muffins is all.” Bilbo replied as he flipped the pancakes in the pan on the stove.

    Kíli’s smile widened at that and I handed him a muffin before reaching for the butter and knife on the table. By this point in time, our uncle had removed most of the syrup from his face. I wouldn't have been surprised if he had some in his hair too.

    “It’s Pecan Butter,” Thorin said and took another bite of his pancake. I scooped out a large helping of it before passing it on to Kíli who had already taken a bite out of his muffin. Anything Pecan related was his favorite.

    The muffins were better than perfect of course, the butter only making them better. Kíli had two before Bilbo handed us the pancakes and sat down with his own plate of food. I managed to get the maple syrup away from our uncle who had been guarding it like a dragon guards its gold. Kíli was already covering his pancakes with the Pecan Butter and I grinned at him. Breakfast couldn’t have been any better, there was even maple bacon that wasn’t burnt.


End file.
